This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1) Develop and validate a self-administered survey on knowledge of the dietary principles of a gluten-free diet. The target groups for the survey include patients with celiac disease and gluten-sensitivity with or without celiac disease. 2) Determine if medical history and demographic, socioeconomic and anthropometric variables are associated with strict compliance to gluten-free diet. 3) Determine if subjects level of knowledge and sources of knowledge about the principles of the gluten free diet correlate positively with strict adherence to the diet.